


A Love Like This (Will Last Forever)

by kaleydioscope



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8540701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleydioscope/pseuds/kaleydioscope
Summary: Maggie receives a job offer far from National City. Saying goodbye is the hardest thing they ever had to do.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to the sound of Love Like This by Kodaline, so it kinda explains the title. Feel free to read it while listening to this perfect tune! Hope you enjoy the small reading.

“Did you get you toothbrush?”

“Check.”

“Enough clothes for the first three days?”

“Yes.”

“Documents and tickets?”

“Yes, yes and yes, Alex. For the hundredth time, Agent Danvers, yes!” Maggie chuckled, trying to make the heavy atmosphere less… well, heavy.

When Alex didn’t say anything she just sighed and stepped closer to her girlfriend who was bent, chewing on her lip, checking Maggie’s bags for the tenth time in less than ten minutes. Maggie stretched her hand on the height and Alex’s shoulders and squeezed it. “Everything’s set,” she whispered almost as the words were forbidden. And they were dense. The words sounded like a crime when pronounced out loud. It should be a crime! Because even though it was great news, Alex wish Maggie wouldn't have to go. Why couldn't things just be simple with them?

Alex barely nodded.

“Relax. It’s going to be alright.” Maggie tried to lighten the mood again when Alex could barely hold it together.

Alex shook her head. “How?” she said, turning around. Maggie frowned. “How do you do that? How are you not desperate or nervous or falling apart? Because...” her already glossy eyes flew to the ceiling, she couldn’t bear the look Maggie was giving her. “I’m barely holding it together!”

The last words came through a cracked voice. It was like a knife twisting in Maggie’s heart. 

“Hey,” Maggie immediately held Alex’s face between her palms. She pressed the other girl's cheeks. Jesus, Alex was so precious it was killing Maggie to see her girlfriend that way. She wished she could dive in Alex, so they'd become one and then they'd never have to separate. Because that's how it felt in her heart, in her head and her body. “We’ve already been through this. We’re going to be fine!” Maggie nodded as if trying to agree and believe her own words. She brushed a thumb over Alex’s wet cheek.

“Alex… Hey, listen to me. It’s us! We’re going to work it out like it’s nothing.” Maggie herself had to gather all the strength inside of her to press those words out so they’d sound as convincing as possible. She had to, right? Because it was true! Because it was them and they would really work it out. Distance means nothing when you love someone like Maggie loves Alex and vice versa. Right?!

“We'll always make a pretty good team,” Maggie said, her forehead now touching Alex’s own. "Like... Long distance pretty good team," Maggie completed and the other girl let out a small laugh between her tears, which brought a sort of broken joy to Maggie's soul. Alex's chuckle was like the yellow sun behind a black sky.

“Dummy,” Alex whispered back and nodded, then brought the brunette closer to her by the waist. “ _My_  dummy! Never forget that.”

“I won’t have to because I’ll have you here to remind me every day,” Maggie said between a smile.

Alex stared at her sadly, as if she was trying to read what was hidden behind Maggie's deadpan. Maggie would never Alex read her fully, not in times like this, because she still couldn't let Alex know how much power she had upon her, and how this was absolutely ripping her apart. If Alex took a look at her soul in that moment, she'd never let Maggie leave.

Then, as soon as she felt the walls were crumbling down, Maggie stepped closer, sealing their lips with a passionate kiss.

Alex's kiss would never get old, and specially now Maggie knew this was one of the things she'd miss the most when she was away. Maggie had kissed some girls in her life. And as weird as it sounds, she knew a few things about kiss scents. Like, she had a theory. The ones you usually know how it's going to taste like are the hardest to forget about. And here, even before she felt Alex's breath beneath her own, she knew Alex’s lips tasted just like their first kiss: fresh mint and cappuccino. She remembered like it was yesterday how screwed she knew she was the night Alex kissed her by the pool table, because when she went home she couldn't stop thinking about capuccino and mint, and everytime she thought about those two things she could almost feel Alex's pressure over her lips. So she had to go after Alex, because that was the taste she wanted to kiss over and over again, until she dissolved and disappeared in it. The poison and the antidote.

Her thoughts were like wildfire spreading through her mind, and all those memories about kisses, and about girls who would never taste like mint and capuccino blended with how hard she'd miss Alex. Through the way Alex's lips sucked her breath the feeling was finally sinking in. She already missed the woman trapped in her arms.

Desperately, Maggie’s hand traveled all the way up Alex’s back and landed on the back of her hair. She closed a fistful of Alex’s locks, getting the sexiest moan from the back of her girlfriend’s throat. If her body was on fire Alex was gasoline.

She tried to savor Alex's taste, as if she kissed her hard enough she'd be able to spend months until she felt this need again. Wishful thinking.

Through the mess of hair, and grabbing and pulling and sucking, Maggie felt there were fresh, hot, salty tears cascating down Alex's face. Her bottom lip trembled when Maggie backed her head just to meet Alex halfway with her lips again and again with firm, soft pecks. Like she craved Maggie’s mouth as soon as it left. Maggie knew she missed Alex’s lips the second they separated. It ended just too soon for Maggie’s taste, though.

Alex shook her head and brought Maggie’s face back when she broke the kiss and just kissed her girlfriend more fervently. Maggie pushed Alex against the bed and tried to lie the girl down, her hands grabbing the back of Alex’s neck tightly, but all of the suitcases were in the way like a mean reminder of why they were there and why this was happening, a slap of reality. They stopped halfway, Alex slightly pushed against the bed. Shirt ridden up. One of Maggie’s leg half crawling Alex’s waist, Alex's hand holding it in place, firmly.

“We’re doing this aren’t we?” Maggie whispered, eyes still closed, trying to catch her breath.

“I think so,” Alex replied, she was gasping for air too.

If Maggie allowed herself to analyze the sound of those words she’d notice how unsure they felt.

“Right," barely left Maggie's mouth.

“We should get going.”

“I don’t want to.”

“ _Maggie_.”

 _Alex!_ Maggie wanted to say, but arguing would just make it harder. So she just nodded.

“We’re doing this together.”

“Together.”

“Forever.”

“I know.”

“Say it.”

“Forever.”

“ _Forever._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was so short but I really wanted to write something Sanvers since yesterday and whenever I passed 1k words I started giving up on whatever I was working on. This is the only one who actually survived so I hope you liked it.  
> Leave your comment so I know what you think, will ya?  
> Sorry for any mistake.  
> You can find me on: binocularz.tumblr.com  
> I LOVE SANVERS SO MUCH FUC1k!!!!


End file.
